Handheld electronic devices such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, handheld computers, and similar devices will be referred to herein as handsets. Handsets typically have a menu system that allows users to launch applications, adjust settings, access data, retrieve messages, and perform other functions. Navigation through a menu system might be carried out by pressing navigation keys on a handset keypad or by manipulating other input devices typically associated with a handset. Since handsets typically have small display screens compared to the display screens typically used with desktop and laptop computer systems, a large menu system that might easily fit on a computer screen might not fit on a handset screen at a resolution that can easily be read.